


On the Clock

by TigerDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, F/F, Impact Play, Maria on Top, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerDragon/pseuds/TigerDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria spends a lot of her time wishing she could smack the snark right out of Toni.</p><p>Sometimes, she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

Antonia Stark’s office in New York - which was not, for both PR and liability reasons, in Avengers Tower - was one of the most design-intensive workspaces in the world (most of the places further up on the list were the ‘garages’ in her various residences), and the CEO and owner of Stark International was rather proud of it. Her favorite feature, though, wasn’t the holographic user interfaces or the optically intelligent windows (two-way mirrors were so last century) or even the intelligent climate control systems.  Hands down, if someone insisted, she would have been forced to go with the soundproofing and anti-surveillance safeguards.

Without them, she’d never have been able to get away with having half as much fun with her staff. Her new chief of security, for instance, who she’d enjoyed poking at long before the woman had come to work for her.

“Maria Hill. Aren’t you supposed to be early for meetings with your boss? Isn’t that how this whole thing is supposed to work? Granted, I don’t pay a lot of attention in meetings so I’m not really sure, but I think I read that in the handbook somewhere.”

Wearing a skirt suit that did nothing to conceal her military posture, Maria closed the door behind her and took an uninvited seat at the small conference table. “We’ve been scheduled for oh ten hundred since Tuesday,” Mari pointed out, a hint of a sigh escaping. “Moved so I could meet with the NYPD liaison about the benefit gala.”

“Right, right. Which is... sometime soon. I have a fitting for it today. I don’t remember when.” Toni grinned unrepentantly. “This is just our usual check-up, right? No looming crisis or terrorist plot?”

Maria appealed to the heavens with her eyes as if hoping that divine retribution might be on her list of security concerns for the day. When it failed to appear, she sighed again. “Routine updates on security are important, Stark.”

Toni’s eyes twinkled. “Definitely. Besides, it means I get to see you in that suit. You know, I always figured that if I was going to have a naughty secretary fantasy regularly it would be about Pepper, but it never happened. I mean, I have a lot of fantasies about Pepper, but that’s not one of them. You, on the other hand - six months of working here, and I’m having them regularly. Do you think I ought to talk to my therapist about that?”

One of Maria’s eyebrow rose slowly, as if the sub-zero temperature of her glare were affecting it along with the temperature of the room. Her eyes had basically become glittering focuses for hate-lasers. Toni loved it.

A glance at her smartphone, and Maria nodded to herself, then brought her wrath to bear on Toni again. The CEO folded her hands in front of her and pressed her knees tightly together, looking as prim as the well-behaved schoolgirl she’d absolutely never been, and smiled radiantly. “Looks like we have time. JARVIS,” Maria continued, eyes not leaving Toni, “Security Protocol Beta Six, authorization Maria Hill.”

The windows went opaque (from both sides), the doors hummed briefly with additional bolts sliding into place, and the quality of the air changed when the office disconnected from the main H-VAC and began recycling what was already there.

Maria stood, calmly put down her phone, and shrugged out of her jacket, which she neatly hung on the back of a chair. Then she took four quick, sure strides over to Toni and stood looming over her.

“Stand up.”

Toni rose to her feet and came to parade ground attention, maybe just a little more saucily than she meant to.

Before she was even all the way upright, Maria had grabbed Toni by the wrist, twisted it just so, and then expertly pushed her face-down onto the desk. The force of it knocked some of the air out of Toni, while the faintly-ridged polymer of the desk stung her cheek. Toni’s right wrist and elbow burned as Maria used them to twist-lock Toni in place. One of Maria’s unfairly gorgeous, unjustly long legs pressed into Toni’s hip and forced her against the edge of the desk.

“What did you do wrong, Antonia?” Maria’s ice-edge voice cut through the physical sensations, pinning Toni’s attention as thoroughly as the rest of her. “Think carefully before you answer.”

“I was extremely unprofessional, Captain,” Toni breathed, clenching down around the molten shudder working its way up from her right arm and back down along her spine. It took work to keep her voice even vaguely steady, but she dug in and did it. “I spoke about you in an objectifying fashion during office hours.”

Toni could only see her desk and a particular portion of her office, but she imagined Maria’s glare was starting to heat up the way it had the last time she’d had Toni under her and in pain. “Correct so far. And?”

The sharpness of her response was more steel now, less ice.

“I referred to my Chief Operating Officer lightly to a third party and overshared without her explicit consent.” The moan in the back of her throat kept trying to swallow her voice, but she clenched her thighs together hard and leaned into that steel frame of focused demand.

“Yes, you did, Antonia.” Her arm was suddenly released, another pulse of fire burning the nerves as the circulation resumed normally, and shuddered through it. This time, she didn’t try to smother the whimper. Maria’s hand, calloused from the grip of the pistol she still took to the shooting range three times a week, dug roughly into the back of Toni’s neck instead, sending new waves of electricity down her spine. “You’re going to tell Ms. Potts what you did, and you’re going to take whatever punishment she gives you and you will thank her for it.”

“Yes, Captain!” The muscles of Toni’s back and shoulders relaxed under that grip, leaving her limply braced against the desk while the flood of relief and endorphins mingled with the adrenaline in her brain and then decided to stop by and see how her sex drive was doing.

It was, by the way, doing just fine.

Maria’s hand loosened enough to slide up into Toni’s mess of curls, and then the second (third?) Avenger was being hauled up and back by her hair before being unceremoniously tossed onto the thick faux-alpaca rug by the cushy chairs. She landed on her side, rolling with it so that she came up on her hands and knees, and for a few seconds she had to focus on the purely physical details of the rug under her hands and the cold, clean, recycled air. The shadow of unarticulated memory receded, and she slowly brought her knees together under her and sat up, her arms folded behind her back.

She hadn’t known they made memorial helicarrier belt buckles, and only discipline ingrained the hard way kept her from mouthing off about it.

“Now,” Maria said, the word going all the way through Toni, “what are you going to do to make it up to me?”

Toni shifted up a little straighter on her knees, head level and eyes straight ahead, and filled her lungs. The throbbing her shoulder was still there, keeping time with the pulse of her heart. “Follow your orders to the letter and keep my fucking mouth shut, ma’am!”

“Good.” One callused, manicured finger slid under Toni’s jaw and forced her to look up at Maria. Her eyes were the burning hearts of stars, now, not ice, and she held Toni’s gaze for a smouldering moment before folding her arms across her chest. “Take off your shirt.”

No words were necessary or desired, but Toni liked to think she got the point across pretty well with the quick, efficient way she shrugged out of her jacket and got rid of the shirt. It was hard not to think about the metal shimmering in her chest right over the quick-trot pound of her heart, so she focused her eyes on Maria’s belt buckle instead and tried to do the thing she always aspired to during play - empty her head out and just be in the task in the moment. Her success rate was under thirty percent, but that was still a large increase over the last few years. Hacking your brain was just like hacking any piece of software - you just needed the right hardware and time.

 _Maria Hill,_ snarked the part of her mind that wasn’t going along with the procedure today, _did know about hardware._

The security officer’s (actually quite sensible) comfort-heels tapped softly on the floor as Maria walked a slow circle around Toni, head tilted to the side and eyeing the kneeling woman as if she were a buggy console on the Helicarrier (God presumably rest its soul).

“Looks like you took another body blow on the last run,” Maria commented. Toni opened her mouth to respond reflexively, but a tap on the back of her neck shut it again.“All input, Antonia, and no output. Just do what I tell you.”

Her lids slid down, half-shuttering her eyes, and the stiffness of her kneel relaxed into something more poised and still - the kind of low-stress resting position that was optimal for remaining in place indefinitely. A very quiet part of her wondered, not for the first time, if this was how JARVIS felt when she ran deep programming scans on him. Probably not. He didn’t have the physical hardware to get wet (hard?) over the feedback.

“Body blow last week, no sunscreen when you went to Monaco with Ms. Potts over the weekend. Sore shoulder from my hold just now. The usual arc reactor limitations. Anything else on your diagnostic?”

“Sore ribs, bruising, minor - right hook from Steve in sparring. Tooth sensitivity, lower left jaw - too much tequila with extra salt at dinner. Middling blood sugar - missed breakfast. Clean for use, Captain.” She heard the words more than said them, and that was good. Autonomous. Efficient.

“Good,” Maria’s voice was still behind her. “Stand.”

She came to her feet smoothly. There was a trick to doing that from your knees without taking your hands out from behind your back, but she wasn’t thinking about that now - she just did it on practiced instinct. Stared straight ahead. Breathed. Waited.

_8.3 from the East German judge._

A few soft footsteps, and then quiet, warm breath flared over the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades. Toni shivered, arched her back, did her best not to move. Maria rested one fingertip at the hollow right below Toni’s skull, then pulled the nail down her spine in a long scratch, not slow but not fast enough to make it easy, either. Reflex bowed Toni’s spine slightly, not too much, and her hands fell to her sides to make sure they were out of Maria’s way without consulting her. The flex pulled the skin of her chest a little taut against the reactor, a delicate pain to match the lingering trails of faint throbbing left where her nails had touched, and her breath came out of her in a long moan. Came back in again the same way.

The unfocused part of her mind failed to produce a quip. The rest of her didn’t notice.

Next, Maria positioned her thumbs at the inner corner of Toni’s shoulder blades, minute adjustments letting her know that she was aligning them to be perfectly symmetrical. Maria was Type A like that. Then she pulled down, drawing two more red lines of sensation down Toni’s back, until she came to rest just above the CEO’s waistband. Toni stayed perfectly still, ensuring the proper alignment of Maria’s work on her, and felt her abs clench and twitch in sympathy with the spasms between her legs.

Her knees trembled when Maria stroked the heat of her palms all the way up Toni’s sensitized back. She almost cried out when Maria reversed the motion and lowered her mouth to Toni’s ear, lips ghosting over her pulse and voice like molten steel.

“I know you have toys hidden in here,” she murmured, slowly digging her nails into Toni’s hips. “Bring me something stingy.”

“Understood,” Toni breathed, and waited until those delicate points of pain at her hips released her before walking to the desk and extracting a small black cylinder just long enough to show on each side of her hand. She carried it back to Maria, presenting it one-handed, and triggered the nub at the base of it with her thumb. The layered extension of polymer shells stretched a good two feet. Maria passed a hand over the last six inches, and her fingers pulled back as if they’d touched something hot.

Toni’s eyes stayed front, and her voice was as quietly empty of undertones as a basic AI. “Low-level electrical and magnetic field. Very effective in trials on horses.”

“You built a better riding crop in your spare time? Of course you did.” The heat in Maria’s voice gave way for a moment to exasperated wonder - the sort of reaction she only let Toni see when they were like this. “Should be interesting. Go brace yourself against the wall.”

It took until the long, caught breath after her hands were flat against the cool metal of the wall, her legs slightly spread to prevent her from grinding her thighs together, her eyes centered forward and the line of her back slightly tensed to provide more impact protection. The frozen fraction of a moment before the first taste of impact that would leave her moaning and rigid with desire. That was when the dazed voice in the back of her head finally shook itself awake enough to mutter what had been drifting around her mind like an idle cloud since Maria’s amusement kissed her.

_Why should the mice have all the fun?_

The first blow landed left of the scratch coming from Toni’s left shoulder blade, the phantom ‘quills’ of the electrical stimulation digging into her skin beyond the initial impact, and she kept her eyes open and fixed on the wall out of sheer bloody-minded obedience while her spine flexed and her whole body shuddered with the echo of the pain. Her mind was absolutely convinced that her back must be torn open, bleeding, because nothing that stung so much could possible just be a surface impact. The wet, shuddering core of her body agreed entirely with the assessment, but it felt rather differently about the implications. Neither set of opinions mattered compared to the crystalline, breathless clarity of I will take this because that is the order I am committed to follow that nearly set Toni off in an orgasm.

One stroke. There was a nontrival possibility that Maria was going to have to carry her out of the building.

Maria never needed a test swing, and she always spaced out the beating, let the blows stand out individually and not blend into background noise. She waited a few seconds until Toni collected herself a little, then let the second blow fall to mirror the first. The mingled spasm of reflexive desire to flinch, complete determination to take it and near-orgasmic masochistic pleasure was ever more violent on repeat acquaintance, and whatever sound Toni made must have been loud because she was still hearing the ring of it in her ears when the white-hot flash of blankness that’d come with it cleared from her brain.

“It’s a fun toy,” Maria said behind her, voice low but clear. “You can make me another one later.”

“Please leave your order at the tone,” Toni gasped, only half aware she was saying it

The instant after Toni had answered - with real words, no less - Maria brought the rod down on Toni again, this time hitting the strip of flesh between two of the scratches, close enough to her spine to make her incapable of feeling anything else for what felt like forever. This time she heard herself shriek, a tight captive sound trapped against her teeth, and it took absolutely everything she had not to attempt the logistically impossible. She didn’t actually want to climb the wall to get away from that feeling anyway. It only felt like it.

“Hold it together, soldier. One more, and you can let go.”

Toni took a deep breath, let it out. Flattened her hands against the wall. Opened her eyes fully. “Captain,” she whispered, trying to force all the steel inside her into the word. _Whatever it takes. As many as I have to. Do it._

The fourth blow landed precisely on the other side of Toni’s vertebrae. At some future point, she was going develop elegant equations modeling the interaction between pain, endorphins, psychological feedback and the explosive pleasure response of orgasms, and when she decided to do that she was going to call Maria Hill and tell her that they had work to do together for science.

Not that she was thinking about that or anything else for the fifty-odd seconds it took her nervous system to perform a soft reboot and straighten her up into an unsteady attention. That would come in a minute or two. But there was a correlation.

Maria took her by the elbows and steered her over to the sofa. She herself sat on the end of it, guiding Toni to kneel on the rug before her and rest her head in Maria’s lap, and Toni spent the next indefinite component of time being grateful for the structural stability of the couch and Maria’s legs in an unstable world.

“Thank you, Captain,” she finally managed to whisper into Maria’s thigh.

The fingers carding through her hair slowed, and the hand on her upper arm squeezed gently. “You took it like a pro, Antonia. Good work.” The honest-to-God tenderness in Maria’s voice was something else they didn’t talk about inside or outside of their sessions. It was enough that it was there.

Another moment like that, and Maria tapped Toni’s scalp. “Back online?”

“Seventy, seventy-five percent,” Toni murmured, then shifted herself up into a more proper kneel. “Good enough for government work, ma’am.”

Maria snorted. Then she eased the engineer off her lap and slowly, deliberately, smolderingly spread her legs wide. The scent of her made Toni’s mouth water.

Blue eyes never wavered from gray.

“Find something sharp and cut my nylons off.”

Toni managed a salute, then fished her multitool out of her pocket and flicked out one of the smaller knives. Inside the knee was the easiest place to start, and she approached it the same way she would any fine-manipulation engineering project - with meticulous, steady hands and a clear plan of attack. Normally it would have been as easy as soldering semiconductors, with plenty of attention left for enjoying the softness under the knuckles and the symbology of the thing, but she was definitely closer to seventy percent and she didn’t have anything to spare. Not when it had to be done right the first time. Still, the nylons were neatly ventilated along each thigh and up the first toned curve of Maria’s abs in fifty seconds flat, and she tucked the excess material back into her pocket with the multitool before returning to attention. “Rounds complete, Captain.”

She couldn’t tell if Maria wanted to laugh at her, slap her upside the head, or kiss her. Knowing Maria, probably all three. Instead, her head of security simply gestured to her labia. “Now do something useful with that mouth of yours, for a change.”

While there were any number of things for which Antonia Stark was actually world famous (genius, philanthropy, personal luxury, genius, mind-boggling wealth, exciting indiscretions, genius), her expertise at oral sex (either gender) was at the top of the list of things she really felt she ought to be famous for and wasn’t. Granted, it was hard to publicize these sorts of things, but surely there had to be some way for a real artist to get recognition. Anyone who could get Maria Hill’s knees to shake after just five minutes deserved a gold medal of some kind, that was all she was saying.

Well, technically she was also making a lot of low eager noises and whimpering when Maria’s hands clamped down on her shoulders, but those just sort of went with the territory.

_Eighty and climbing. Snark generators are back online._

Skirt rucked up almost around her waist, Maria rested her feet on Toni’s hips, urging her on with that death grip of hers and large collection of vowel sounds. Toni applied herself to the task, tongue laving the slick hot folds and clit and hollow of Maria, and very soon after that Maria herself was screaming, pulling at Toni with all four limbs and pulsing around her tongue.

When Toni looked up, the slick bun Maria always wore was coming loose. She buried her private, pleased smile in the other woman’s heat and tasted her again lazily, soothing more than teasing, composing herself into her most admirably disciplined expression of attentive service while she sampled the very particular flavor that Maria only ever seemed to have after a sharp orgasm. Someday she was going to have JARVIS try to replicate it, just to see if she could....

Arms and legs loose, Maria tapped Toni’s shoulder with one hand and pushed her gently away.

“Mm. Okay. That’s enough.”

Toni rocked back on her knees and folded her hands behind her back, looking up at Maria with attentive focus and maybe - just maybe - a hint of a smirk hovering at the edge of her mouth. A little bit. A woman could only be expected to manage so much self-control.

Maria smiled, still high on the endorphins. “At ease.”

Laughter bubbled up out of Toni, the smirk expanding exponentially to go with it, and she rested her head on Maria’s knee with lazy satisfaction as she enjoyed the new collection of aches and pains layered over her old ones. Just for a minute, because it had been a really impressive orgasm, she kept her mouth shut and settled for radiating her delight and yes, all right, a bit of gratitude. She believed in performance bonuses, after all.


End file.
